Let Me Love You
by FayeD
Summary: AU- Bella has been cheated on by Edward for the past year, but she sticks around, Jacob can't understand why. When Bella finally has the courage to leave, Jacob shows her the love and comfort she needs to move on. All Human. Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual content. One Shot


**A/N - Hey fanfictioneers I Am back for more, I wrote this in inspiration of a song its lyrics are so real and I feel that this was the story I should write. The song is Let Me Love You by Mario Barrett but enjoy and hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER - I Do NOT own any of the Twilight Saga characters**

* * *

Let Me Love You

Pairing - Bella/Jacob

Rated M - For Coarse Language and Sexual Content

JPOV

I didn't understand why Bella would stay with Edward Cullen, he is the wealthiest man in Seattle owning the biggest perfume company, was she staying for the money? But she wasn't like that she was to selfless to care about the e money. I grew up with Bella and she is stubborn as hell but she isn't naïve, she knows Edward is cheating on her even I see it when I visit Charlie at the police station, with the biggest home wrecker in town Tanya Denali she even tried throwing herself at me but I'm reserving myself for my childhood love. Bella. She just needs to dump him, it's been the same routine for the last year, he cheats, she finds out, he begs for forgiveness, she sticks around. It's sickening. Even her friends don't like Edward anymore, the stud of Forks is now known as the man whore of Forks. I don't know why Bella goes back to him, does she enjoy getting hurt? I know if she let me love her I would vow to love her forever, come home to her and treat her right. I see the hurt in her eyes every time we hang out she's stuck, he's taking advantage of her feelings. Tonight I would go clubbing with the guys they convinced me to drink my sorrows because the girl I love is fucked up for loving a smart ass prick. That night I was getting dressed for the club and my phone buzzed I answered

"Hello," I said

"Jake," She moaned

"Bella," I asked

"Ugh, I fucking need you." She moaned

Holy shit she was touching herself to me, I instantly felt hard. I thought fuck it, and dipped my hands in my pants and started jerking off, her breathing was turning me on so much, after ten minutes I moaned out Bella's name as I climaxed as she moaned mine . God now I'm not gonna think about anything else for the rest of the night. At the club Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, Sam and I were taking shots when I looked over and saw Edward with the whore Tanya grabbing her ass and her giggling in his ear. He must be proud of himself hurting a woman who didn't deserve it, who takes care of people, who puts him before everything else.

"Jake, come on let it go." Embry said patting my shoulder

"No, he's hurting her more and more I can't take it anymore."

I put my shot glass on the bar and walked towards them just in time to see Tanya leave for the washroom.

"Cullen," I growled

"Jacob Black, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" He asked in a smirk

"Stop fucking with Bella's heart this has gone on long enough, she deserves someone better than you, you're a low life scum." I said with heart

"That's cute Jacob but I'm the one who gets the forgiveness sex not you." He smiled slyly

I turned away shading my anger

"That's right Black walk away, it's what you do best." He called

Not this time

I turned and sucker punched him making him tumble over, he sat up wiping his mouth

"Stop fucking with Bella, or I swear to god I will kill you." I threatened

"She'll never go for you, she's not that stupid." He grunted trying to stand up

"Then I guess will see." I growled taking his shot and downing it for him

I walked back over to the guys and they high-fived me and patted my back, we enjoyed the rest of the night without seeing Edward and Tanya. When I pulled up at my apartment I got inside and saw Bella sleeping outside my apartment door with a box supporting her head. I opened my door and carried her in laying her down in my room she slept soundly I carried her box in and set it in the living room. I laid down on the couch and slept, when morning came the sun shined making me open my eyes to see Bella curled up beside me in a ball on the couch sleeping. left over tear streaks on her face. In my head I thought of Bella. She deserves so much better. She slowly woke up yawning and stretching.

"Morning beautiful, " I smiled

"Morning Jake," She smiled

"What happened last night?" I asked eagerly sitting up

"I left. I finally left, we got in a fight last night about the bills that I keep having to pay for the unknown hotel visits from him then he spun around to think that maybe I was cheating and I threatened him that I would leave and we would be done he said that I'd come back crying to him I told him to screw off and he went out so I packed my boxes, packed my car and drove up here. But when you didn't answer I waited and eventually fell asleep." She explained

"You finally left him?" I said in disbelief

"Yeah, I'm still shocked, I never thought I would, I really thought we could work it out but I guess not." She said sadly

"I saw him at the club yesterday with Tanya, I had enough with his bull shit so I punched him."

"Really," She smiled

"Yeah. I did it for you."

"You really care about me." She smiled blushing

"Bella, I don't just care about you, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since we were toddlers. If you can please just let me love you the way you should be. I'll be the number one man, I'll come home to you, I'll keep you up all night with my thrust just give me a chance to show you how he was supposed to love you not take advantage of you." I said passionately meaning every word.

She instantly kissed me hard grabbing my shirt, I held onto her lower back pulling her to my body, she quickly pulled off the buttons off my dressed shirt leaving me with my bare chest. She removed her sweater leaving her with a tank top I went to kissing her neck, kissing, nibbling and nipping at her collarbone making her moan softly, I pulled her onto my lap removing her tank top leaving her with her pink lace bra, I growled when she ground herself on my bulge, it felt so good and all too soon her phone rang. I groaned when she got up her faced flushed and her breath still ragged.

"Hello. Yes Edward I am fine, NO I'm not doing this again I'm done running back to you and I have someone who I love who will love me properly so fuck off."

I stood up a few steps away from her and smiled

"Did you really mean that."

"Of course I did now get over here so I can get some Jacob Black lovin'." She smiled I chuckled and kissed her passionately hoisting her up so she was my level.

I backed up hitting each wall until we were in my room I closed the door and pressed her against it making her moan as our hips caught friction I groaned and backed up until my legs hit the bed we kissed for what seemed like forever. I flipped us over so I could take off her jeans once they were off I kissed her hard slipping my tongue into her mouth battling for dominance then I trailed my lips down to her jaw, neck and collarbone then once I hit her breast I ripped off her lace pink lace bra and she whimpered.

"I liked that bra." She pouted

"Did he get it for you." I growled

She nodded and whimpered I leaned down and whispered into her ear

"Then I don't give a flying fuck."

She moaned and shivered at my dirty talk I took her nipple into my mouth sucking and biting she cried out as I treated both her breast. I licked down her stomach to her set of panties I ripped those off tossing them. I was stunned by what I saw next she was completely shaved and I lost it I dove in and licked her clit and slit. She cried out louder and held my hair. I licked, nipped and sucked on her clit giving her a whirl of pleasure. I decided to kick it up a knotch by touching her clit with my finger and she moaned out as I inserted a finger making her cry out softly. I licked her clit causing her to arch her back in pleasure she pushed my head into her hot slick core.

"Fuck, Bella you're so fucking wet." I smirked and thrust my tongue inside her while rubbing her clit.

"JACOB." She screamed and came right there I sucked her clean and grinned

She pushed me down on the bed and kissed me softly passionately, she trailed her kisses down to my neck and chest when she reached my jeans she took them off along with my boxers and there sprung my long shaft with pre cum leaking out the tip, she smiled and licked my tip making me groan and grip the sheets. She took me full in her mouth making me tilt my head back in pleasure.

"Damn baby you're so good." I groaned

She took me out of her mouth with a pop and smiled

I flipped us over so I was hovering on top I looked into her eyes lovingly. I placed myself at her entrance and thrust in slowly we both moaned at the contact she was so tight, so wet it was making me crazy.

"OH God Bella you feel so good on my...ugh." I moaned as she thrust up to meet my hips

I started going faster and harder making her moan louder I was the verge of climax and I felt Bella's walls clenching around my shaft.

"Jacob come with me." She moaned

I thrust into her faster and faster until she came and then I soon followed with a loud roar, we collapsed on the bed smiling at each other. The sheets wrapped around her beautiful figure. She brought her face closer to mine and nuzzled my nose I smiled and kissed her softly cupping her cheeks.

"I love you Bella. Always have, always will." I whispered

"I love you too Jake."

We fell asleep and I finally found a way to get through to Bella because she let me love her.

7 years later

I was at the beach watching my little boy run along the waves giggling and smiling I couldn't help but smile my first enter into fatherhood was great I instantly felt like the greatest father. As I watched Billy the waves made him fall and he giggled maniacal I chuckled stood up and went to him

"Daddy." He drooled and asked me to carry him I chuckled and held our Billy he had Bella's beautiful brown eyes and my complexion. I lifted him making him giggle even more and kissed his forehead. I brought him to the place i was sitting at and he laid against my chest. I couldn't help but think that Bella and I have been married for five years and she brought me a baby two years after our marriage which was pure bliss.

After three years of dating Bella I finally asked her to marry me, Edward had crashed the reception drunk might I add but was escorted out by Charlie it was funny. He tried getting Bella back with a compromise but she didn't buy it and he still comes around to get Bella back but she and I we're glued at the hip she comes to see me at the mechanic shop brings me lunch and my little boy and she stays home and plays with him until I get home. We do still have hot sex were pretty much animals when it come to that.

We were on the beach visiting Embry and Angela who is best friends with Bella they we're expecting their third child which was really exciting for them. As I sat on the beach with Billy I couldn't help but think that this is where I wanted to be, and all because she let me love her.

"I wuv you Daddy." Billy cooed

"I love you too little man."

"YAY!" He yelled I chuckled then saw Bella walk up I smiled and stood up with Billy I put him down and he ran towards his beautiful mom. I met her halfway and kissed her softly then I felt my daughter kick against Bella's stomach.

"Ouch looks like she loves you more." I chuckled

"No one can love me more than you." She smiled

"I wuv you Mommy." Billy said with a toothy grin I chuckled

"Your sisters and I love you too." She smiled. Sisters.

"What?" I smiled

"Remember when I had the ultrasound." She smiled

"Yeah..."

"The doctor just called to say they made a mistake and were having twins."

I started crying in joy and picked up Bella swinging her around softly she giggled .

"Thank you for letting me love you the proper way." I smiled.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading, comment below. What did you think? - FayeD**


End file.
